Oneshot Navideño - Sueños y Deseos Navideños
by Marie Kikis Matthew
Summary: Una adaptación de mi cuento navideño favorito "A Christmas Carol" de Charles Dickens. Bella se ha resentido a lo largo de su matrimonio con Edward por haberle frustrado sus sueños de libertad. Entenderá hasta que punto los ha empujado a ambos su egoísmo.


**Oneshot Navideño – 2.010: **

"**SUEÑOS Y DESEOS NAVIDEÑOS" **

"_Navidad…tiempo de amor…tiempo de paz…"!_ ¡Bah! Qué gran patraña son esas frases.

Es una época para el consumismo desenfrenado, la gula desmedida y la falsa generosidad que le brota a la gente _"mágicamente"_ durante solo un mes al año. No me gustaba ser parte de eso; pero lo era de manera directa. Mi vida, negocio y marido iban estrechamente ligados a las festividades decembrinas.

Tanto mi familia como la de Edward, se dedican a la elaboración de vinos desde muchas generaciones atrás. Pero la de él era mucho más poderosa que la mía.

En una época realmente mala para los viñedos de mi familia; apareció el "santísimo" Carlisle Cullen quien se ofreció a ayudarnos sin un motivo aparente. Y luego de habernos salvado de la miseria, llegó a la puerta con su único hijo y una propuesta de matrimonio. Por lo que pueden comprender, al final de la jornada su ayuda no fue del todo "desinteresada".

Mi nombre, Isabella, también única descendiente; hija del modesto matrimonio entre Charlie y Reneé Swan. Ambos eran padres amorosos, dedicados a su familia y negocios por igual, porque no había necesidad de sacrificar el uno por el otro.

Yo creía que también querían eso para mí. Hasta que me forzaron a renunciar a mis sueños para convertirme en la esposa del _"perfectísimo y guapísimo"_ Edward Anthony Cullen y entonces tuve que decir adiós a mis estudios en la universidad, y a mi muy anhelado viaje alrededor de toda Europa para visitar lugares con los cuales soñaba desde que era una niña. Yo solo conocía Nápoles, lugar donde mis padres se residenciaron después de mudarse de un pequeño y frío pueblo llamado Forks en el Estado Washington; aquí nací, crecí, y sigo siendo prisionera hasta el sol de hoy.

—¡Amor, Feliz Navidad! —exclamó en tono dulzón _"mi adorado esposo"_ abrazándome por la espalda.

Su toque me regresó a la realidad.

—Ah. Igual para ti. —dije secamente soltándome de su agarre.

Volteé a verlo y se notaba frustrado mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños dorados.

—Ya no sé qué hacer para agradarte, Bella. ¡Juro que lo he intentado todo! —sus intentos por disimular la tristeza en su voz fueron tan fútiles como casi siempre. Lo miré intentando ser fría. Llevaba un año y medio en este juego de la _"arpía sin corazón"_. Yo lo odiaba, muy contrario a lo que él u otra persona que no fuese yo mirasen en mi espejo. Quería a Edward. De verdad lo quería, me atraía hasta lo inverosímil, pero no podía dejar de culparlo por haberme frustrado lo que tenía planeado y anhelado para mi vida.

—¿Ya intentaste con una demanda de divorcio? Porque eso sí que haría que me agradaras. Quizás entonces, _pueda amarte._

Su rostro se contrajo mostrándome cuánto daño le había infligido con mis palabras y no pude evitar tragar grueso ante la penosa imagen que tenía frente a mí.

—Ya te lo dije antes… —expresó en lo que apenas fuese un susurro —no te daré el divorcio. No me importa lo que hagas o digas. Eres mía para siempre, lo juraste ante Dios…

—¡Cállate! —espeté al borde de las lágrimas —Me enfermas, Edward Cullen. Tus cursilerías, tus _"detalles cariñosos",_ tus manipulaciones tratando de impresionarme, en fin… ¡Todo tu ser me enferma!

Respiraba agitada tratando de hacer mi teatro cada vez mejor. Y debo reconocer que lo estaba logrando. Como la mayoría del tiempo.

Con aparente desdén Edward sacó una cajita azul marino de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la arrojó sobre una pequeña mesa de centro que adornaba la amplia sala de estar de nuestra casa inspirada en _La Toscana_.

—Eso lo sé mejor que tú, Isabella. Y aquí tienes tu regalo de navidad. Haz lo que quieras con él. Úsalo, véndelo, regálalo o bótalo. Al fin de cuentas es tuyo. Lo compré para ti.

Y con esa actitud derrotada salió no solo del salón, sino también de la casa.

Ambos teníamos lo que nos merecíamos. Él, por arruinar mis sueños. Y yo, por ser una maldita arpía con mi esposo, con lo que fue mi familia, y hasta conmigo misma.

Eran las once y media post Meridian cuando me desperté en esa Nochebuena. El frío descomunal y la incertidumbre del paradero de Edward no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. Pero a decir verdad, no recordaba cómo era dormir en paz desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Específicamente justo antes de casarme.

Me levanté de mi inmenso lecho matrimonial, tomé salto de cama de seda blanca que tenía a los pies de la misma y me aproximé a la puerta del cuarto que yo sola habitaba; pues no dejaba que Edward se aproximara a mí; ya que él podía lograr que mis muros se resquebrajaran y termináramos con una sesión de sexo furioso y lleno de necesidad. Y no era la intimidad lo que me dolía, sino tener que rechazarla crudamente después de haber probado el sabor adictivo de su piel en mis labios y la desesperación de la entrega cuando lo tenía en mi interior.

Al abrir la portezuela lacé un grito de terror y pánico, una niña; de unos aparentes 10 años, estaba parada tras de esta cual si fuese un film de suspenso. Sus cabellos ondulados y lisos se batían como si estuviese en medio de un campo abierto. Vestía un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y dejaba al descubierto sus pequeños pies y sus diminutos deditos. Tenía la barbilla pegada pecho por lo cual no pude verle la cara con claridad. Cerré la puerta de un solo golpe y corrí temblando hacia mi cama. Pretendía escudarme tras mis cobijas. Como si ellas pudiesen defenderme de lo que sea que fuese esa chiquilla.

—Tus sábanas no te salvarán de tu destino, así como no pudieron hacerlo en tu pasado.

Saqué la cabeza de entre el cobertor y vi con muchísimo miedo a la pequeña que estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama.

—Sé muy bien que así te escondías de lo que te hacía temer cuando eras una niña.

—¡Auxilio! —grité despavorida, esperando que alguien del servicio viniese en mi ayuda.

—Puedes gritar lo que quieras, pero nadie te escuchará.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Tú, soy Isabella Swan a la edad de diez años. Has estado tan sumida en tu amargura y resentimiento que ni siquiera te reconoces a ti misma en tu infancia. Eso es muy triste ¿qué hiciste de mí con el tiempo?

Claro. Me había apartado tanto de mi familia y recuerdos agradables, que hasta me había olvidado de mis aspecto de niña…pero…¡ahora entendía menos!...

—¿Estoy muerta? —pregunté aterrada.

—No. Pero si no cambias tu actitud, lo estarás en un par de años.

—¿Por qué?

—Un alma atormentada es capaz de desgastar hasta el cuerpo más fuerte.

—No entiendo nada.

—Tranquila. Sígueme y verás de qué hablo.

Ambas fuimos a la puerta de la entrada, y en vez de aparecer los hermosos jardines que habían en el exterior, se materializó mi modesta casa de cuando era una pequeña niña.

—¿Qué es esto? —musité melancólica mientras veía a Reneé cocinar y cantar. A Charlie trabajar; con sus dos únicos empleados; en la recolección de uvas. Y finalmente a mí, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras leía acerca de Roma, París, Londres y demás ciudades principales de Europa.

Rompí a llorar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró como si estuviese loca.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti. Ya lo tuve todo. _"Lo tuvimos"_. Así que la pregunta correcta ahora sería: ¿Qué quieres _tú_ de la vida? Soy el fantasma de tu pasado, y te traje para que recordaras cuán feliz fuiste, puesto que lo has olvidado.

—Recordar me hace daño. —respondí con la falsa petulancia a la que nos acostumbramos los adultos a hablarle a los niños. Como si fuésemos dueños de la sabiduría absoluta.

—Lo hace porque miras con rencor. Anhelando algo que ya pasó, en vez de continuar tú camino. —dijo la niña en tono sabio.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que veas algo. Toma mi mano y cierra los ojos.

Y así lo hice. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo, como si mi entorno cambiara sin que yo siquiera pudiera moverme. Cuando los abrí me lamenté con la escena que tenía en frente. Conocía a ese niño postrado ante su moribunda madre.

Edward lloraba junto a la cama donde yacía Esme; solo la conocía por fotos; en lo que supuse eran sus últimos momentos de vida.

—Edward…no llores. Cielo, siempre estaré contigo…aunque no me veas a tu alrededor.

—Pero no tendré a nadie que me quiera como tú…

—Mi amor por ti es único, sí. Pero hay muchas personas que te aman y que te amarán. Tu padre, tus amigos y más adelante…tu esposa.

—Mamá, no quiero hablar de esas cosas ahora.

—Pero no por ello es menos cierto, amor. Debes cuidarla y amarla mucho. Como lo hizo tu padre conmigo e incluso más.

—¿Y ella me querrá y cuidará de mí como tú? —preguntó el niño entre paroxismos de llanto.

Su madre tosió con fuerza, y no fue sino hasta pasado un minuto después cuando pudo volver a hablar con tono exhausto.

—Claro que sí…te amará más que a su propia vida. Porque el cielo te mandará todo el amor que ya yo no puedo darte en físico.

Dicho esto comenzó a faltarle el aire. Edward gritaba de pánico y dolor. Carlisle entró para intentar ayudarla; pero todo fue en vano. El alma de Esme dejó su cuerpo desmadejado en las manos de su inconsolable esposo, que no dejaba de repetirle cuanto la amaba mientras que le suplicaba a Dios por misericordia.

Me tapé los ojos; que seguían derramando lágrimas; con las manos.

—¡No quiero seguir aquí!¡Sácame! – le imploré a la niña que ni se inmutó ante lo conmovedor de la escena. —¡No sé qué intentas lograr con esto pero me niego a seguir aquí!

—Fíjate en la fecha de ese momento, Isabella. —dijo en cambio.

Miré hacia un calendario que había en la cómoda el cual indicada solo el día, el mes y el año.

—¿Es navidad? —pregunté horrorizada.

Mi pasado asintió y respondió:

—Y a pesar de lo traumático y difícil que es este día para Edward, él ha querido hacerlo hermoso para ti porque te ama. Y porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que fueses tú quien acabara con sus demonios internos. En cambio te has dedicado a hacer de la vida de ambos un verdadero infierno.

Bajé la cabeza derrotada. Ella tenía razón.

No solo estaba amargada yo, sino que con mi carácter había alejado a muchas personas que habían sido importantes para mí y como si eso no fuese suficiente también era más que experta en hacer sentir miserable a quien se encontrase en un perímetro cercano al mío.

Ella tomó mi mano de nuevo y de pronto todo se puso negro. La escena cambió otra vez.

De repente las afueras del viñedo de mis padres aparecieron ante mí.

Me vi paseando entre ellos, disfrutando del olor fresco de las uvas y de la textura de la tierra húmeda bajo mis pies desnudos.

Me veía feliz…e incluso hermosa.

—Mira hacia tu izquierda. —dijo la voz de mi pasado.

Le hice caso y vi a Edward deslumbrado desde el balcón de la sala de estar de mi vieja casa, mientras que yo me mantenía ignorante de su presencia.

Vi por la ventana a Carlisle y a Charlie cerrando el fulano trato que los hizo tan amigos; y que nos había salvado de la ruina total.

Luego, sin apenas darme cuenta vi como en forma de película; mis arreglados encuentros con Edward. Lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él, hasta que me dijeron de sus intenciones _"ineludibles"_ de matrimonio. Vi incluso el día de nuestra boda. Mientras que él se veía resplandeciente, yo lucía tan gris como una fotografía antigua. Después contemplé escenas de mis peleas con él. Casi siempre iniciadas por mí. En todas le echaba en cara cuanto lo odiaba, le reprochaba que hubiese destruido mi vida y le pedía la demanda de divorcio.

Tal cual como me había comportado horas atrás…

Pero lo más desconcertante e hiriente fue lo próximo en aparecer frente a mí. Imágenes de Edward llorando desconsolado en algún lugar apartado de donde yo estuviese. Lo vi contemplarme dormida, e incluso arroparme y darme un tierno beso en los labios mientras permanecía inconsciente. Sumida en un sueño profundo.

—Tendré paciencia, amor. Sé que me quieres; pero eres demasiado terca y orgullosa para admitirlo. —decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello y luego salía del cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno.

—Yo…nunca supe… —balbuceé con el alma rota y una gran culpabilidad a cuestas.

—Claro que nunca supiste de esto porque no te dejaste amar. Solo has menospreciado sus sentimientos para sentirte más feliz con tus deseos egoístas frustrados. Pudiste haberlos compartido con él, pero preferiste hacerle responsable de no ser lo suficientemente tenaz como para realizarlos por ti misma.

Las palabras de la pequeña me dejaron tanto herida como confundida, luego aparecí de nuevo en mi habitación. Me senté es un sillón ubicado en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto, intentando recuperarme del mareo que sentía.

—Cuando te recuperes del mareo, me avisas. —me sobresalté al escuchar otra voz, esta vez más adulta.

Es más…la dueña de esta era idéntica a mí. Incluso vestía tal cual como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo ella en tono de sarcasmo —Soy el espíritu de tu presente.

—Puedo notarlo. —dije entre dientes —¿Qué pasó con la niña?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Se volvió al pasado, se perdió, se murió... no lo sé. Y no me importa.

La miré con reproche escrutador.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan dura y tan mezquina?

Ella se rió en mi cara y me enfrentó.

—¿Soy? ¡Querrás decir: somos! Porque yo soy tú, Isabella Swan. Soy tu reflejo. Si me ves fría y malvada. Es porque así también eres tú, mujer. Soy el monstruo que creaste y no creo que puedas conmigo. Soy demasiado fuerte. Excepto por…

—¿Excepto por qué? —pregunté desafiante. Negándome a aceptar lo que ella decía de mí.

—Excepto por Edward. —dicho esto me dio la espalda —Él me hace vulnerable. – luego me encaró con rabia —¡Por eso lo odio! ¡Y te odio a ti por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente de deshacerte de él todavía!

¿Yo me veía tan falsa cuando decía eso? No lo creía, puesto que solía entristecerlo con frecuencia.

—No lo odias por eso. Se supone que deberías odiarlo por porque destrozó nuestros sueños.

Ella se rió secamente.

—No seas ilusa, Bella. Te hubieses enamorado y abandonado o pospuesto todo por él. Por estar a su lado; pero lo que en realidad te molesta es que te hace desfallecer a pesar de que intentas mantenerte firme en tu posición de beligerancia.

La miré sin decirle nada. Sin "poderle" replicar nada.

—Por eso se merece todo lo que está sufriendo ahora. —agregó macabra.

El alma se me puso en un hilo.

—¿Qué le está pasando a Edward? —grité poniéndome en pie y acercándome al segundo fantasma —¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Le hice? Que yo sepa fuiste tú quien le gritó cuanto te enfermaba y que querías el divorcio.

Tragué grueso. Ella tenía razón.

—¿En dónde está?

El reflejo espectral tocó mi hombro y de inmediato aparecimos en un mausoleo grisáceo.

Conocía ese lugar, había ido con Edward una vez, al principio de nuestro matrimonio. Esme yacía en aquella recámara; y otros de los Cullen también pero yo no los conocía. No me había interesado en absoluto por su pasado.

Edward estaba arrodillado en frente del nicho de su madre y lloraba a mares.

El alma se me arrugó hasta lo imposible. Corrí hacia él, me postré y quise tomar su rostro entre mis manos, pero estas eran de materia incorpórea y lo traspasaban con cada intento de caricia.

—Ya no puedo más, mamá. He hecho todo lo que he podido para que ella me crea digno de su amor. Pero jamás había sido tan cruda y yo jamás había sido tan humillado. Por dios santo que lo he intentado, pero estoy comenzando a creer que ella tiene razón.

Solo entonces me dí cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, y que no quería ir a ningún lado si no era con él, tomados de la mano. Mis sueños eran insignificantes si no tenía su compañía para compartirlos.

—¡Sí! —gritó el fantasma de mi presente —¡Seremos libres, Bella!

Apenas y podía dar créditos a los que el monstruo que tenía en frente decía. Sí, yo fui una completa arpía y muchas cosas más; pero el dolor de Edward era mi dolor también. Entonces lo tuve claro…

—¡Tú no eres mi reflejo! —le dije con asco. Ella me miró desafiante y me puse en pie, dándole la cara —Puede ser que yo haya sido un monstruo durante el año y medio que llevo casada con Edward, pero jamás fui capaz de regodearme en sus penas. A pesar de que le hacía daño a propósito, también sufría internamente por lo que hacía. Porque aunque lo negaba siempre, le amé; y hoy sé que si tengo que morir para que tú también desaparezcas; lo haré gustosa. Porque él no se merece una basura como lo he sido yo, pero tú eres peor que eso. Eres indigna de siquiera de una mirada suya.

El espectro retrocedió ante mis palabras y antes de poder darme cuenta de cómo lo hizo, me encontré de vuelta en mi habitación.

Pero en esta ocasión había alguien esperando por mí en la cama.

Caminé despacio hacia esta y me horroricé al verme demacrada y pálida. Sin ningún signo vital.

Estaba muerta en mi propia alcoba y sin nadie alrededor. Solo dos frascos vacíos de calmantes y antidepresivos me hacían compañía en el lecho.

La pena me invadió al constatar lo que me había dicho el fantasma de mi pasado: _"…morirás en un par de años"._

Y se cumpliría…pero ¿en dónde estaba Edward?

—Está en rehabilitación. —contestó la mismísima Esme. Que se aproximaba a mí de manera fuerte, vivaz y hasta hermosa. —Después de que te pidió el divorcio se entregó al alcohol. Aún no se recupera. Y luego de que se entere de esto tampoco lo hará, él no te sobrevivirá, Bella. Tú eras su vida.

Su mano señaló a un espejo cercano en el que vi a Edward gritar en silencio de desesperación al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo golpeándose las sienes con sus puños. Lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas y se perdían por el cuello de su camiseta blanca. Lo próximo que vi fue nuestras lápidas juntas con los tallos secos de lo que seguramente habrían sido flores en su momento. No habíamos sido nadie más que nosotros en nuestra familia disfuncional así que no habría hijos ni nietos que nos visitasen para cambiar ese paisaje tan austero.

Me llevé las manos con horror a la boca.

—Nunca pretendí hacerle tanto daño, se lo juro…

Su expresión era tortura cuando miraba hacia el espejo pero cambió a una dureza pétrea cuando depositó su vista en mí.

—Mi hijo siempre esperó a la _"indicada", _para que esta cumpliera lo que yo le prometí que ocurriría cuando apenas era un niño. Pero me has dejado prácticamente en ridículo al herirlo más que nada ni nadie en el mundo. Y a sabiendas de que no lo merecía… —su mirada era fría y su voz no se quedaba atrás.

—Perdóname. —susurré entre un llanto desesperado.

—¿Perdonarte, yo? —negó con la cabeza —Eso debes pedírselo a mi hijo, que fue la verdadera víctima de esta historia. Y también debes pedírtelo a ti misma, porque con tus acciones los has herido a ambos. Si Edward te perdona, yo lo haré.

Asentí con pena.

—Isabella, dale y date la oportunidad de ser feliz, sin rencores ni culpas. Es todo lo que ambos necesitan para poder estar tranquilos.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—Ámalo. Díselo y demuéstraselo. Pero si lo sigues haciendo sufrir…yo misma vendré a por ti y te arrastraré hasta las puertas del infierno.

Tragué grueso.

—¿Por qué fuiste tú quien apareció en mi futuro?

—Eso es fácil de deducir. Porque no había una Isabella en un futuro, porque te echaste a morir luego de tu divorcio. Y porque quería hacerte entender que tienes una oportunidad para cambiar el rumbo de esta historia que involucra un final fatal o feliz para ambos. Y no hay manera de separar esos destinos.

Me quedé en una pieza frente a mi difunta suegra.

—¿Por qué tienes esta consideración conmigo? No la merezco.

—Porque tu destino lleva el de mi hijo de la mano, y te lo dije. Y porque sé que a pesar de todo lo que has dicho y hecho no eres una mala chica.

De pronto sentí como si el corazón apenas me cupiese en el pecho.

—Gracias, Esme. Si Edward me perdona… —me estremecí ante el miedo de que no lo hiciera —te juro que lo cuidaré más que a nada y trataré compensarle este tiempo derrochado de manera tan estúpida.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras.

—Confío en eso.

De pronto todo se fue oscureciendo y no supe ni en donde me encontraba, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuché las últimas palabras de la madre de mi esposo:

—Feliz navidad, Bella. Cuida de los dos. Te estaré vigilando. Muy de cerca.

Entonces todo se esfumó.

El reloj antiquísimo que adornaba el pasillo de la casona que era mi hogar retumbó dando doce campanadas. Lentamente fui saliendo de mi sueño e incorporándome en la cama.

Recordé lo ocurrido y miré a mi alrededor no sin cierto pavor, pero no encontré a nadie. Solo a mí persona tirada sola en una cama inmensa que no había probado nunca las mieles de hacer el amor con mi marido. Las escasas veces que habían pasado no habían ocurrido allí.

Me puse en pie sin siquiera ponerme el salto de cama de seda y me dirigí a la sala de estar, llamé una veces a Edward, pero este no me respondió. Aún no llegaba y la preocupación me envolvió de pies a cabeza. No quería que le ocurriera nada malo.

Bajé mi vista y esta se topó con la cajita azul marino que Edward me había entregado antes de marcharse. Al abrirla encontré dentro una letra E elaborada en platino con incrustaciones de diamantes. Esta pendía de una cadena hecha del mismo material que el dije. Detrás de esta había una pequeña nota escrita a mano en una cartulina de hilo: _"Siempre he sido tuyo, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Llévame cerca de tu corazón, como yo te llevo en el mío" Edward. _

No pude contener el derrame de lágrimas que vino a continuación y sin perder tiempo me coloqué la cadena que resplandecía a la luz del gran árbol de navidad que alumbraba desde un rincón de la sala. Antes me parecía soso y corriente ahora lo veía como algo hermoso que merecía ser hecho con cariño cada año… pero no por el personal de servicio como una obligación, sino por la pareja que habitaba allí, en una muestra del afecto y de la unión que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

Meditando en ese tema escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, me volví hacia la entrada de la estancia en la que estaba y vi a Edward entrar con sus hombros caídos y los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar. Eso me causó un nudo en la garganta.

Él levantó su vista en cuanto se percató de mi presencia pero no dijo nada.

Corrí hacia él y me colgué de su cuello, escuché el incremento de sus latidos pero aún así solo me abrazó con recelo y no podía reprocharle nada.

—¿Bella, que ocurre?

—Nada. —le dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y sin molestarme en disimular por primera vez lo mucho que disfrutaba de su exquisito olor —Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Él me alejó de sí para verme a los ojos con profunda confusión.

—¡Perdóname! —le dije suplicante y no pude esconder el llanto que salió de mis cuencas de manera salvaje. —He hecho todo mal. Lo hice así desde el principio, nunca debí culparte por no haber cumplido mis sueños, no tienes responsabilidad en eso. Solo has querido amarme y yo no te lo permití, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo eso y más. Porque a pesar de que jamás te lo dije, y de que no quería admitirlo… —le tomé su rostro entre mis manos —Te amo, Edward Cullen. Te amaba desde hace tiempo atrás; aunque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo. Sé que no te merezco, pero aún así te suplico que no me dejes, no ahora que por primera vez me siento viva. Eres mi vida, y te amaré más que eso.

Sus orbes azul grisáceos se llenaron de lágrimas entonces él tomó también mi cara entre sus manos y pegó nuestras frentes.

—¡Creí que no escucharía eso nunca! Ya estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido y dejarte libre para que fueses feliz.

—La libertad no me sirve de nada si no te tengo conmigo, Edward. Quiero ser tuya. En todos los aspectos y en todos los sentidos.

Entonces sus labios aplastaron los míos con fuerza y su lengua se abrió paso a la fuerza en mi interior e invitó a la mía a que se uniese a su danza de sensual deseo desmedido. Jadeé unas cuantas veces en su boca mientras que restregaba mi pelvis contra su bajo vientre.

Sentí su miembro endurecerse de inmediato precedido por un gruñido.

Sus manos procedían a despojarme de mi dormilona pero no lo dejé.

—Aquí no, vamos a nuestra habitación. —musité entrecortada por la falta de aire y los latidos erráticos que me consumían.

Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Quieres durmamos juntos de ahora en adelante? —asentí repentinamente tímida —¿Esto es para siempre, Isabella? ¿O mañana me despertaré y me dirás que no me quieres y que solo fue un momento de debilidad como me has hecho antes?

No podía culparlo o reprocharle por no confiar en mí, lo merecía, pero de todas maneras le insuflé confianza.

—Esto es para siempre, Edward. Mañana te despertarás y lo único que te diré es lo mucho que te amo y que me encantó que me hicieras el amor como lo vas a hacer ahora. Si es que quieres…

—Que el cielo me cohíba de hacer aquello que no quiero, Bella. _Te amo_.

—_Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Edward_. – entonces lo sentí estremecerse ante mis palabras que citaban las de su madre.

No estoy segura de si lo dijo o no, pero me pareció que musitó: - Por fin.

Y nos fundimos en un beso voraz.

Me desprendí de la dormilona que cayó al suelo alfombrado de la habitación y me subí a la cama sin rechistar y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de mi esposo. Él por su parte se había desprendido de su camisa, pantalones y calcetines, solo quedó en sus sexis bóxers color negro, su miembro turgente amenazaba con rasgar la tela de los mismos.

Él también me acompañó en el lecho; por primera vez; y se posó sobre mí haciendo que me estremeciera de deseo. Acoplamos nuestros labios en un beso que no parecía tener un final mientras que nuestras manos avaras poseían cada rincón del otro al que acariciábamos. Mis senos reaccionaban a cada roce de las suyas erigiendo mis rosados pezones para incitar a mi esposo a que disfrutase de ellos; y él no pudo no resistirse a la invitación. Mentiría si dijese que fue delicado cuando los tomó en su boca, puesto que los tomó con fuerza y hasta los mordió. Solo obedeciendo a esa necesidad que experimentábamos ambos de poseer el cuerpo y el alma de esa persona a la que amábamos y no lo habíamos podido hacer antes por perder el tiempo en nimiedades egoístas.

—Tómame completa… —gemí mientras su boca de desplazaba hacia mi entrepierna.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?

Entonces su lengua se apropió de mi clítoris a la par que mis manos se enredaban en su cabello castaño broncíneo. Quería que esa noche disfrutase él; pero mi convicción se desvaneció en cuanto sus labios succionaron mi intimidad para embeberse de mi pasión. No obstante Edward no parecía satisfacerse con despojarme de mi razón parcialmente, porque introdujo dos de sus dedos y los curvó para hacerme estremecer sin pudor alguno. Gemí su nombre varias veces pero con una adoración que rayaba en lo imposible, lo que generó que él incrementara la velocidad de sus movimientos y me devorara con ferocidad.

Me vine gritando a los cuatro vientos, mientras que lo único que me sujetaba a la realidad era su cabeza que seguía entre mis piernas.

Por fin se alejó cuando los espasmos remitieron, lo besé sin remilgos de saborearme en su boca, al fin y al cabo eran los restos de mi placer lo que aún seguía en él. Me giré hasta quedar encima y fui absorbiendo la piel de su cuello y pecho entre mis labios mientras descendía camino a su miembro que era mi destino.

Cuando llegué a este, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo acaricié con firmeza y lentitud disfrutando de cada gruñido y gemido que le arrancaba a un descontrolado Edward que se retorcía bajo mis caricias. Él sobaba mi cabello y nuca mientras yo me encargaba de su desesperada erección que estaba caliente y palpitante.

—Te he necesitado tanto… —graznó entrecortado.

—Lo sé…yo también te he necesitado cada condenado día…pero ahora estoy aquí. Solo para ti, y sin ningún obstáculo ni excusa para rechazarte.

—Gracias…al cielo…por eso.

Apreté la presión y la velocidad también y no pudo contestarme algo que fuese coherente, pero con sus sensuales sonidos de excitación me bastaba.

Sucumbí a la tentación de tomarlo en mi boca todo cuanto pude y acariciar su miembro con mis labios y lengua, lo que lo trastornó por completo. Y no solo a él. Yo también casi perdí el sentido al probar por primera vez su sabor en mi boca, nunca lo había besado de aquella manera.

Edward en una muestra de caballerosidad quiso salir de mi boca antes de llegar pero no lo dejé, muy por el contrario me aferré a sus caderas y succioné con fuerza mientras mi lengua daba vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

En ese momento pensé que sería bueno darme de tortas contra una pared al haberme negado a un placer tan exquisito como saborear la semilla de mi esposo. No sé si era el amor por él, pero me pareció el líquido más sensual y más sexual que hubiese probado en mi vida. Y me juré que no sería la única vez que lo probaría.

Él me tomó de los hombros sin haberse recuperado del todo de su orgasmo y posicionó nuestras entradas bastante cerca, pero dejó que fuese yo quien lo tomara la iniciativa, y no fui sutil ni delicada, sino de un solo movimiento engullí su miembro dentro de mis paredes y comencé un exquisito vaivén que me hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás por el deseo que me recorría de pies a cabeza.

Me movía de adelante hacia atrás con lentitud disfrutando de la sensación de llenura que me producía tener su sexo dentro de mí reclamando como si fuese la primera vez, lo que por derecho le pertenecía. No solo legal sino también espiritual. Porque él me tenía entera y así sería de ahora en adelante sin reserva alguna.

Cuando nuestros movimientos se incrementaron debido a la necesidad de alcanzar ese placer supremo de nuevo me alejé de él solo un poco; causando un gruñido exasperado que me dio algo de risa; y me coloqué de espaldas a él.

Edward se ladeó y esta vez sentí su miembro recostado a mi trasero. Recargó su cabeza en una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba mis senos y entraba en mí de nuevo. Entonces fui yo la que gemí al sentirlo dentro otra vez.

Me embistió sin mucha paciencia y su mano codiciosa se trasladó a mi clítoris el cual fue estimulado mientras lo recibía una y otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo coloqué una de mis manos sobre la suya que seguía acariciando mi intimidad y así pude sentir cada movimiento que realizaba en ella. Eso fue lo que necesité para correrme diciendo otra vez cuanto lo amaba. Sin querer hacerlo apreté más de lo necesario mis paredes internas lo que enloqueció a Edward y su volcán hizo erupción en mi interior bañando toda mi intimidad de sus fluídos calientes.

Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces más y nos dormimos enlazados, como debía haber sido desde hacía un año y medio atrás.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir unos dedos que rozaban mi mejilla derecha; pues la izquierda estaba recostada de la almohada; abrí mis ojos lentamente y sentí mi corazón sobrecogerme con la mejor vista matutina que hubiese tenido antes. Ante mis ojos tenía al Edward más luminoso que jamás había visto, una sonrisa cegadora colgaba de su boca.

—¿Lo de anoche fue solo un sueño? —me preguntó divertido.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta antes de pegarme a su cuerpo que seguía desnudo.

—No, amor. En realidad fue un deseo navideño cumplido.

—Pero tengo muchos deseos por cumplir aún. —agregó guiñándome traviesamente un ojo.

—Tenemos toda una vida juntos para hacerlos realidad.

—No pido más. —dicho esto se desplomó en mí para hacerme suya de nuevo.

Y como si hubiese sido un amuleto de buena suerte, días después de nuestro nuevo _"comienzo"_ Edward consideró pertinente una segunda luna de miel. La cual estaba situada en varias de las principales ciudades de Europa. Haciendo realidad mi sueño de una manera aún más perfecta de la que alguna vez imaginé pues estaba con él para compartirlo.

Con respecto a los estudios…decidí aplazarlos. No creí poder llevar bien un embarazo primerizo en la universidad.

Y la _"E"_ aún sigue pendiendo de mi cuello. Cerca de mi corazón.

_**Hola, mis chicas…Este fue el primer oneshot navideño que escribí. Las que han estado conmigo desde mis inicios de autora lo conocen aunque hay ciertos arreglos que le he hecho en esta oportunidad.**_

_**Decidí desempolvarlo porque este año no pude hacerles la historia que tenía en mente. La cual me pareció que se adecúa más a un San Valentín que a una historia navideña. Así que espero que a las que ahora me acompañan en esta travesía les guste esta versión de mi historia favorita navideña "A Christma´s Carol" de Charles Dickens. Y a las que ya la leyeron pues recuerden un poquito de nuestros inicios juntas.**_

_**Gracias por tooooooooooooooodo lo que me brindaron en este 2.012 que pasó y que este 2.013 que comienza nos traiga más tiempo disponible para actualizaciones más frecuentes! XD**_

_**También quiero agradecer a todas las que me hicieron llegar en la última actualización de Corazón de Cristal sus condolencias y mejores deseos. A todas las que lo hicieron sepan que me encuentro de muy buen ánimo y que de no haber sido así sus comentarios me hubiesen alegrado de todas maneras. Como siempre los hacen. Les agradezco su preocupación. **_

_**Les deseo a todas un Feliz Día de Reyes y que disfruten de este regalito del año 2.010.**_

_**PD: No cambié la foto de portada del fic puesto que me quise apegar a lo que había hecho hace dos años atrás lo más posible. He allí mi viejo pseudónimo.**_

_**Se les quiere…**_

_***Marie K. Matthew***_


End file.
